thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64
Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 is the third installment, inspired by ThomasandMichael2, and made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels *Double Dee as Dr. Gavin *Bill as Whoopie *Scar as Jojo *Sonic as Tinker *and more Gallery for the Parts Gallery for the Characters Puffa as Rocket Robot..png|Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels Double Dee as Dr. Gavin..png|Double Dee as Dr. Gavin Bill as Whoopie..png|Bill as Whoopie Scar as Jojo..png|Scar as Jojo Sonic as Tinker..png|Sonic as Tinker Music for Puffa Steam Train on Rails *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Arabian Flights *Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Bee Ware *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Clowny Island *Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- File Selection-Credits *Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Food Fright *Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Gemstones - Tic Tac Toe Chicken *Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Inside the Dinosaur *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Jojo's World-Danger game *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Mine Blowing *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Paint Misbehavin *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Pyramid Scheme ( Note in description ) *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Pyramid Scheme lava-Night Version *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Secret Room 1 *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Secret Room 2 *Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Whoopie world main Sound Effects *01- sabre laser 1 *sabrarmb *SaberOn *lightsaberpulse *sabrswg2 *sabhit2 *Hit02 *Swing02 *Hit03 *sabrswg1 *Hit01 *lsrico03 *lasrhit2 *LSwall01 *lsrico02 *sabrhit5 *sabhit1 *sabhit3 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberhit15 *ltsaberhit07 *Swing01 *sthswng1 *LSsabr01 *ltsaberhit12 *sthswng3 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberbodyhit01 *lasrhit4 *LSwall03 *lasrhit1 *ltsaberoff01 *01- sabre laser 2_mp3 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcepull01 *forcethrow01 *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 Storyline: *The story begins where Puffa is told by Dr. Double Dee to watch over the tickets, but just as Double Dee, Puffa finds the tickets gone and is knocked out by Scar and Bill, who have managed to escape. Now it's up to Puffa to stop Scar and save Bill before the park world opens tomorrow. Episodes and Sing-Along Songs Throughout The Movie Episodes, Sing-Along Songs, and Movies *Puffa Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Double Dee Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Misty (George Carlin) *Yoshi's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr) *Dark Lord (George Carlin) *Garfield Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *Schemer In A Mess (Ringo Starr) *Yoshi Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr) *Puffa's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Come Out, Bill! (Ringo Starr) *Bill To The Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Trouble In The Shed (George Carlin) *Bill's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr) *Uncle Chuck The Hedgehog (Rigno Starr) *Puffa Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Puffa's Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *Princess Sally Acorn's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Puffa and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Cartman Rides Again (George Carlin) *Mr. Krabs's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *A Close Shave for Wade (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin) *There's No One Quite Like Princess Sally Acorn *Schemer the Really Splendid Person *Puffa Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr) *Yoshi and the Signal (George Carlin) *The Simpsonsel (George Carlin) *Haunted Bill (Alec Baldwin) *Hypno-Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Grandengine (George Carlin) *Brother Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Pop Goes the Scar (George Carlin) *Carla (George Carlin) *Wade Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Yoshi Takes A Plunge (Ringo Starr) *Princess Sally Acorn's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Marge Simpson's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Amy Rose's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Princess Sally Acorn (Michael Brandon) *and more Category:UbiSoftFan94 13 Parts: *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 1 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 2 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 3 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 4 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 5 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 6 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 7 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 8 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 9 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 10 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 11 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 12 *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 13 Category:UbiSoftFan94